Advice
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Korra needs some advice and Asami is only to willing to help her out. Korra Smut Week Day 6: Advice.


**A/N:** Day 6 of Korra Smut Week: Advice. I've been planning this one since we came up with the prompts.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

Korra stopped her hand before it made contact with the wooden doorframe. She wasn't nervous, really. She promised. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't be such an idiot," she whispered to herself before squaring her shoulders and knocking.

"Come in," Asami called. Korra slide the door open and quickly closed it behind her. It was now or never. "Oh hi Korra."

"Hi."

She stood awkwardly for a second and tried to look everywhere but at the green eyed girl on the bed. "So?" Asami trailed off.

"I, uh, well, you see," Korra mumbled, "I have something to ask you about."

Asami smiled. "Ok, what is it?"

"See I'm supposed to be working on relaxing so that way I can maybe get control of this whole Avatar state thing and part of it is getting out my frustrations and a few times Katara said some of my frustrations would be of a different nature and these kind of are and I have no idea how to get raid of them but you're also a girl and can probably help and I really don't want to have to go to Pema with this," Korra finished in one breath as Asami's eyes went wide. Then she smiled a predatory smile.

"You want to know how to masturbate," she said.

Korra blushed. "Yeah, I guess."

"And you mean to tell me you never once touched yourself? Never got the urge or just tried? Haven't you been curious?"

"Kind of," Korra admitted. "But I always used to just ride Naga and it made me feel a lot better."

"Ah." Asami nodded. She patted the bed next to her. "Well take a seat."

"You don't think this is weird?"

The seated girl shrugged. "Some of the girls from my defense classes showed me one day. I might as well return the favor."

Korra sat down on the bed and gave Asami a determined look. "Ok, so what do I do first?"

"First you think of something that turns you on."

"Like what?"

Asami's eyes widened. "Uh, like someone you like."

"How does it feel? I mean I can do that all day long and nothing gets better."

"Does who you're thinking about make you wet?" Asami prompted.

"Wet how?" Korra asked innocently.

Asami tried really hard not to slap her forehead. "How much did anyone tell you about getting older?"

"Well Katara told me about my moon time and how to take care of that but she said my mom should talk to me about other things."

"Did she?"

"Not...really? I think she tried a few times but usually one of us would get distracted and we'd just start talking about my training or her latest waterbending student. Why?"

Asami let out a calming breath. "I guess we start from the beginning then. Have you ever noticed your panties getting wet?"

"You mean that's normal?" Asami laughed.

"Yes that's really normal. In fact that's what you want when you're going to touch yourself. You can play with yourself to get wet but I don't suggest just shoving your fingers in. It can be kind of painful." Asami shifted a little closer to Korra. "You know," she began, her lips almost touching Korra's ear, "I'm going to do for you what my friend did for me when I asked her."

Korra gulped. "What's that?"

"I'm going to show you how to do it. All you have to do is relax." Korra nodded. "Good now relax and think about what makes you wet." Korra steadied her breathing. Her mind went to the girl beside her. She thought about Asami's lips, which had always fascinated her.

"Good," Asami cooed. She trailed her hand lightly down Korra's front. "I'm going to slip my hand into your pants now." Korra tried not to jump as slightly cold fingers found their way into her pants.

"My, my, for not knowing anything about this you sure can get going," Asami said as she cupped Korra's sex. She trailed her fingers along Korra's moist folds, forcing a groan out of the Avatar.

"Now pay close attention to what I do next." Asami let her fingers dip into Korra's folds and traced to the top. She immediately found her erect nub. "This," she gently circled the bundle of nerves, "is very important. There may come a time when your lover has finished and you're still wanting. A few quick flicks and you're good." To prove her point Asami expertly teased Korra to orgasm. Korra cried out as she felt every muscle in her body clench and unclench.

"That," she panted, "was amazing."

Asami smiled like a pygmy puma that got cream. "That was only the beginning. You're going to need much more extensive help. Come back tomorrow and I'll show you."

Korra nodded. Nothing could keep her away.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**


End file.
